avenged
by Rlybro
Summary: "Don't worry, I've got your back, four-eyes." Those were the last words Captain Levi said to Hange, the last words he'd ever say. When the love of her life dies by the hands of a Titan, commander Hange Zoë made sure that those goddamned titans extinct. LEVIHAN One-shot. Major character death. * kinda spoiler for chapter 85*


Hi, Guys. So I was bored and i let my imaginations run wild. Which, now I think of it, was a horrible idea. But hé, here's that fic that you didn't ask for.

*I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes.*

This is my first SNK/AOT fic so...

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK. (A fuck-load of characters would still be alive if i did)

Enjoy.

* * *

" _Don't worry, I've got your back, four-eyes."_

Those were the last words Captain Levi said to Hange, the last words he'd ever say.

It's been a month since the last expedition outside the walls, a month since humanity lost its strongest soldier, a month since commander Hange Zoë smiled.

The soldiers at the headquarters didn't just lose a companion that day, they also lost hope, for Captain Levi Ackerman was humanity's strongest soldier, a hero, and heroes didn't die.

Commander Hange didn't sleep anymore, instead, she would stay up all night continuing her research on those goddammed titans. She no longer thought of the titans as misunderstood creatures. The curiosity that had driven her for all those years turned into hatred. It had taken her a while, but now she finally realized that the titans were a plague and that they would never stop taking her loved ones away from her.

Another reason that she wouldn't sleep was because whenever she closed her eyes, her brain would replay the events of that day...

.

.

.

" _We're surrounded by at least 20 titans, Levi! There's no way we'll make it out of here." He heart was racing and the titans were closing in. 'At least the rest of the survey corps are safe... I hope,' she thought._

" _We're making out of this alive four-eyes," Levi grumbled. "20 titans ain't much. We've done it before."_

" _Yeah, with full gas tanks," Hange said. "Ours are almost empty!"_

" _Stop complaining!" Levi ordered._

" _Don't order me around!" Hange yelled. "I'm the commander."_

 _The Titans were closing in and they needed to move, fast. With tears in her eyes, Hange turned to look at Levi one more time._

" _I love you..." She said. "Don't die on me."_

" _Love you too," Levi said. "Don't worry, I've got your back." And with that, humanity's strongest soldier shot up into the trees, Already starting to kill the titans._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The titans were killed in no time, mostly by Levi. But just when Levi finished off his last titan, an abnormal appeared. He was faster than the others, maybe that's why they didn't see him until it was too late. The titan crept up on Levi and jumped, mouth open. Hange, who had just finished the last titan in her sight, landed and turned around. Eyes searching for the little short-tempered man that held her heart. She barely had the time to steady herself when Levi, who was heading towards her, was eaten by the titan. His head bitten off._

 _A scream escaped her lips as she raced forward, blades ready ,towards the titan. Tears filling her goggles like glasses as she avoided the titan's grasps. It took her a while, but eventually, she managed to take the titan down while inflicting as much pain as she could. Even though she knew titans didn't feel pain._

 _She knelt down at Levi's headless body and wept, ignoring her surroundings. At the moment, she didn't care about titans and danger. How could she when her heart was being ripped apart. Her shoulders were shaking from sobbing, her breaths were ragged and her throat was sore from screaming. After what seemed like ages, Moblit and the others found her, sobbing by the side of her former lover's headless corps._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The first week after Levi's death was the worst of all. During the day Hange had to look strong and play the part of the leader. Her glorious smile, however, never appeared. At night, she would cry herself to sleep, only to wake up screaming from a nightmare, reaching for a presence that no longer warmed her bed.

.

.

.

Levi's absence could be noted throughout the headquarters: The smell of rich black tea no longer filled the kitchen in the morning, and the dust was piling up on the furniture because there was no one to clean them anymore.

.

.

.

No one really wanted to get over Levi's death. Or anyone else's death, but they had to. They were soldiers of the survey corps, death was inevitable for them. And Even though they faced death on a daily basis, it didn't mean that they weren't affected by it.

.

.

.

Hange was never herself again, not truly. She didn't smile for months, and when she finally smiled, it was but a ghost of her old smile.

One of the few time that she was smiling was because she was experimenting on the captive Titans. She no longer felt pity for the titans that they held captive for research, no longer gave them names or cried when she inflicted pain for experiments. No, she enjoyed inflicting them pain, her eyes filled were with hatred and something else. Something that some of the soldiers would describe as psychotic or crazy. Others, older soldiers, said that she turned into a slightly different female Levi. Though no one ever mentioned his name in her presence. It became one of the first rules told to the new recruits.

.

.

.

Hange would still lead the survey corps on monthly expeditions outside the walls. But the deaths were kept to minimum thanks to the plans that she and Armin came up with. The occasional deaths, however, didn't touch her the way they used to anymore. She supposed that it was because none of her soldier's death would affect her the way Levi's death did. Though that didn't mean that their lives were worth any less.

.

.

.

Years and countless of expeditions passed when the last stand between the titans and humans was finally happening. Hange and Armin were able to make a serum that contained a special disease that was very contagious and deadly but only to titans. That way they wouldn't be needing to sacrifice soldiers in battle, the Titans would, if the plan worked, extinct.

.

.

.

And thus, on the day of the battle, Hange and the squad leaders stood in her office, talking through the for one more time. "Eren and Armin squad will stay behind," Hange stated.

Eren and Armin started to complain, but Hange stopped them.

" We still don't know what the serum will do to shifters. It's the safe thing to do. We can't lose you two." She looked the two boys in the eyes and they knew better than to object. "Mikasa and Jean's squad will be at the front with mine. We'll be the ones to insert the titans with the serum. It will be the most dangerous job of all since that we can't kill the titans, but the serum should slow them down. Any objections?" No one spoke. " If I don't make it, then Armin is the next in command. Objections?"

"No! I can't," Armin objected. "I'm not suited to be in charge. Jean or Mikasa should be next in command."

"Armin," Hange said. "I choose you for a reason. And besides, who knows, maybe I won't die, and if our plan works, we won't be needing a survey corps anymore."

Armin nodded. "...Okey..." He said.

"Okey then. Let's go rid the world of this fucking plague."

.

.

.

Hange was surrounded by titans in a forest, she was having a deja-vú moment. Only this time, she was facing the titans alone.

"Here it goes," she said to herself and she shot up between trees, ejecting every titan she saw with the serum until she ran out. She was being surrounded by many titans, but she couldn't kill a single one. Not because she wasn't able to kill them. No, it was because she didn't know which titan she injected with the serum and which she didn't, and in order for her plan to work, she must spare those goddamned creatures.

She knew that she wasn't getting out of this one, and for some reason, she didn't really mind. She was tired. God, she was so tired of her life of death and faking for other's sake. She was tired of the mourning and grieving. She was tired to live a life without _him_. So when an over-enthusiastic titan got hold of her 3D gear cable, she didn't feel fear, she felt a strange kind of relieve. She didn't really mind when the titan accidentally threw her against a tree at high velocity instead of eating her.

Maybe she was hallucinating in her last moments, but she could hear _his_ voice.

' _You've done a great job, four-eyes.'_ He said. _'I'm proud of you.'_

The first genuine smile appeared on her lips for the first time in years before everything went dark.

* * *

You guys enjoyed it?

"DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING THOSE CHARACTERS!" *Hides behind the colossal titan*

Plz leave a review.

Author out! ;)


End file.
